


Drinks at the Tavern

by Auredosa



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drinks, Fluff, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: Our two heroes finally arrive at their destination, and pay a visit to a local tavern.
Relationships: D/Lina (Crystal Story)
Kudos: 7





	Drinks at the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no plot, no complexity, just something to make you feel warm and happy. I do not condone underage drinking. For future reference, D is 16 and Lina is 18.

“Finally, a break from the cold!” Lina puffed a white sigh of relief as they approached the double board doors. “Come on, D, let’s get something to drink!” 

He followed her into the tavern, the ground solidifying under his feet as a gust of warm air met them both. The aroma of sweet burning embers filled his head, and the lively chatter of fellow freezing-cold adventurers was music to his ears. The golden glow of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling was a pleasant change of scenery from the cold greys he’d been stuck in for the past two days. 

“I will find us somewhere to sit.” D replied, eager to make himself comfortable in the red couch beside the bar, where a tough, burly man wearing fur pelts was eying them suspiciously. That, however, was probably because of his less-than-human appearance, and D brushed it off like snow on his robes. 

The place wasn’t too packed-D was grateful to have some peace and quiet after suffering the wrath of the howling wintery winds. He walked across the uneven stone floor to the fireplace, looking up to the mantle. A wooden carving of a horned animal head of some sort hung above the flames, with a gilded string of symbols running below, the language unknown to D. Abandoning the thought, he unfastened his belt and scabbard, laying his Evoblade and its sheath on the brick ledge, before collapsing into the soft cushions. 

He tried to plan ahead in terms of their quest-learn more about the region and the local monsters, find out where the supposed “yeti” was, visit the local adventurer’s shop and stock up on provisions-but it wasn’t long before his rational thoughts dissipated. A bone-deep ache had settled atop his shoulders, and he couldn’t feel the end of his tail, either. All he could hear was the snap and pop of the kindling at the mouth of the flames. He tried to pick out Lina’s voice amidst the bar chatter and glass clinking. 

“Here ‘ya go.” She said, suddenly appearing beside him, holding two wooden mugs full of steaming liquid. “That stubborn bartender said I looked like a little girl, so our options were limited to hot chocolate, eggnog, and mulled-spice cider.” 

“Thank you!” D took his and sniffed it cautiously, nose burning at the blend of spices and sugar swirled into the beverage. He took a sip, fire in the back of his throat. 

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Lina chided, downing half of her drink in one noisy gulp. “Ugh, never mind. This stuff is as stiff as a spruce!” She gagged, making D chuckle as he set his own mug on the stained table in front of them. 

“Perhaps I should have ordered instead?” 

“You’re younger than me, silly!” Lowering her voice, she added, “You technically shouldn’t even be here.” 

The two burst into laughter. Lina sighed, slumping onto D’s shoulder. The brush of her cold hair against his chin momentarily interrupted his relaxed disposition. He gazed down at Lina’s content face, thinking about what she’d said about looking like a child. Her rosy cheeks and high cheek bones made her look more like the princess of Crystalia than a mercenary, not to mention her soft butter-blonde hair and enviable figure. 

But he also felt the muscle underneath her black cloak, and noticed the scars on her chin and jaw. Lina was mighty, but not just on the outside. D thought back to when they were nothing more than friendly strangers, and even then, she had the resolve to rival the haughtiest dragons back in his home world. Not once did he ever see her crying over the blows she’d take every day in battle, or tremble when he transformed from an odd-looking human boy into a fearsome crimson beast of the skies. She always managed to smile, even in the face of danger and death. 

She was a strong, a noble thief, as she’d put it- 

No, a warrior. Fast as lightning, like a leaf on a wind, and quick on her feet . . . 

“How is your ankle?” He suddenly remembered, glancing at the bandages he’d tried to wrap himself. His healing skills were obviously not as great as Mari’s, that was for sure. While he did know a few “first-aid” spells, that magic worked best on things like open cuts, not things that just needed time to pull themselves back together, like bruises and swellings. 

“Much better, thank you, by the way.” She replied, trying to roll it around. “I’m sure it’ll be back to normal by tomorrow morning” 

“Tomorrow. . .” D groaned, eyes falling to the wooden beams above. Thinking about the work that laid ahead made a pit of exhaustion resurface in his body. They’d only arrived in town a few minutes ago and he already felt like they were dragging on their quest, despite its lack of a deadline. “I completely forgot; we need to find an inn of some sort before-” 

“Later.” Lina replied, picking up her mug. She knocked it against D’s; an informal toast to what was nothing more than another mercenary campaign. “To making it here in one piece, and drinks at the tavern!” 

“To drinks at the tavern, and . . . whatever you said first!” 

**Author's Note:**

> The day I'm publishing this is New Year's Eve, and I'm going to beat the Dargon King before midnight. All my party members have over 1200 HP and each of their weapons have 2 charges. Thank you for reading and wish me luck!
> 
> EDIT: Beat him the second time at 6:02 P.M. Eastern time, on December 31st 2019. Heck yeah! Happy New Year's!


End file.
